Make it to Me
by accionix
Summary: "Caroline..." her name comes out soft, but it was enough to make her flinch. It's been so long since she heard her name spoken in that way. The gentleness in the way he said it, the affection, like her name was too fragile for words. AU. KLAROLINE.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this story takes places five years after 5x11, obviously this is AU so it'll be drifting away from the original story line quite a lot.**

**This is the first chapter of Make it to Me. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson threw on his jacket as he prepared to leave the small bar, picking up his glass of whiskey and downing it before heading for the wooden doors of the bar. They swung back and forth from its hinges as he walked out. Cold air immediately hitting his face as he leaves the bar and the sunlight beamed brightly, contrary to the dark setting of the pub he was sitting in moments before.

He shielded his eyes to look up at a large sign with "Brighton" written in big, bold letters. Klaus dug through his pocket and pulled out a crumpled note which had "Brighton" hurriedly written on it.

He had been in Seattle for the past week now, enjoying the sites and the cold weather that was opposite of New Orleans. Although he had traveled to many places and had been practically everywhere, he'd never been in this particular town. It was small and quiet, reminding him a lot of Mystic Falls minus the supernatural chaos. He did enjoy the city though, beautiful spots he passed by that did have him appreciate its beauty. Little things that piqued his interest but not as much as the current individual he was here for.

It had been 5 years since he had last seen her. Vividly remembering the pale blonde hair on her head, curls that draped over her shoulders, the big blue eyes that sparkled in the sun and her infectious smile that lit up the room. She was so full of light, _so beautiful_.

He remembered exactly how exquisite Caroline Forbes was.

Klaus fancied her at first because he liked the chase. She wasn't like every other woman who would throw themselves at him when he offered them a compliment. Instead, she saw through him and past the hybrid facade. Caroline had seen the vulnerability and understood why he was the way he is. It was the first time he had let someone in other than his family, shown her his vulnerability, but never using it against him. She saw the good in him and the next thing he knew, she had captured his heart.

After he had promised to show her the world all those years ago, he still intended to do just that.

But she continued to rejected him anyways, not at all tempted by his grand gesture. He guaranteed her that one day she would eventually give in to her feelings for him. Klaus knew that in time, she would end up at his doorstep one day, stubborn as she was, she wouldn't be able to resist his offer forever. They did have that, after all. For her, he would wait as long as she was ready for him.

But so many tragic events had torn them apart and his promise was cut short. Because of all the drama his family went through and the enemies he faced in New Orleans, they eventually lost contact. Klaus vowed that when he finished the mess in the Quarter and found his resolve, he would figure his life out. He needed peace and when he finally had closure, he decided that he would return to her. But he was too late.

He arrived at Mystic Falls ready to surprise her once more, but when he had arrived at her place, a different family had been occupying her house. He had run into Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, her best friends in Mystic Falls, and had told him that she decided to leave years ago. She wanted to start a new life, a normal life. He recalled that the Bennett witch said she wanted to get away from the tragedies that ensued in Mystic Falls. She explained that Caroline would call once she was settled in, but they never got a phone call. They decided that she needed space and that they would give it to her.

He then set off to find her himself, knowing that if she had not even called her best friends, she didn't want to be found. The only details that Caroline had given them was that she was living in the West Coast. It took him three months, but he found her four days after arriving in Seattle. The city was large, but he only needed to compel a couple of humans and make a few phone calls before finding her exact whereabouts. It didn't seem like she had been trying to hide her whereabouts at all. But he had been an expert at locating his enemies, so it wouldn't have been difficult to find someone on the run. No matter what, they always left a trail behind.

Remarkably his source was right and now here he was, parked at a gas station across the street from a coffee shop. Klaus discovered that she spent her Thursday afternoons here at a cafe called Boisson. It didn't take long before Klaus had spotted her through the windows, her blonde curly hair catching his eye instantly. Caroline Forbes sat inside the coffee shop, her lips pursed and eyes glued to the screen of her laptop. Focused on work, he figured by her furrowed brows and her fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard. She was practically drowning with papers stacked around her on the table.

Klaus sat in his car, eyes glued to her with uncertainty, afraid that if he looked away even for a moment, she would disappear from his sight. Bonnie Bennett had told him there was no contact between them and that had him feeling uneasy at first, wondering if anything had happened to her but he knew that she was stronger than that. And his mind was definitely put to ease once he saw her with his own eyes. He had a strong desire to walk in there and simply steal her away, but he knew that she wouldn't be too pleased with him showing up unannounced like that. Caroline never did like it when he surprised her, he thought to himself with a smirk.

Klaus watched as Caroline flipped her hair, the curls that used to sit just above her shoulders were now longer and reached the small of her back. Her figure was slender, but her light blue blouse and black pencil skirt deliciously hugged her curves. Accenting her whole outfit were remarkably high heels that he believed only Caroline could possibly function in. He smiled as his eyes landed on her lips, distinctly remembering that she was wearing the same shade of lipstick she wore the last time he had seen her when they had ravished each other in the forest that day.

Klaus shook his head as he let out a light chuckle. He caught himself wishing that she hadn't changed and finally feeling relieved when she hadn't. That she was still the bright ray of light he fell in love with all those years ago, the same Caroline Forbes. But then, with her being a vampire, how much could she really change in a few years? Imagining how she would react to seeing him again, he hoped that she wouldn't be as angry as he had envisioned her to be.

It had been five years since he had seen her or talked to her. Klaus could imagine her reaction, remembering all those times he appeared in front of her out of the blue, eyes wide, lips parted with a gasp of his name and reddened cheeks. He could never tell if that was desire or irritation that caused her to blush, but he liked it either way. It was always the same, a roll of her eyes and the playful banter back and forth between them. He liked that about her, she was complex and compassionate and she tested his limits.

Klaus was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when an employee approached Caroline. His vampire hearing allowed him to hear the conversation as the waiter asked if she was doing okay in which she replied with a bubbly "yes" and a bright smile. She thanked him before he walked away. She took a quick look at her laptop before shutting it. Caroline checked the watch on her wrist and quickly drank the rest of her coffee before gathering her things and walked out of the coffee shop, her heels clicking and hair bouncing with each step.

Fully aware that she could catch him at any moment, he instinctively slumped down his seat so that he could hide from her. He would hate for her to catch him now, like this, like a stalker, she always called him. Luckily she was too busy typing on her phone to see him. Oh, how his enemies could see him now. The-all-powerful-hybrid king-of-New-Orleans sitting in a car waiting for a woman. They would mock him so.

Klaus watched as she got into her car and drove away, waiting a few more moments until she was out of sight before he turned his engine on and followed her. He drove for ten minutes, following her little blue buggy at a slow pace, making sure that she didn't notice him before she stopped in front of a tiny shop. He gathered it was a flower shop, considering the amount of flowers placed outside of the shop, and the fact that the name of the shop was "Emily's Flowers". He parked his car a few spots away from hers, making sure she didn't see him.

Caroline walked out of her car, clearly unaware of his presence as she walked into the shop with a wave and a smile. He stepped out of his car and gathered his wits. It was his chance to finally meet her after all these years, to talk to her again, see her, _touch her_. He needed to tread lightly. Five years of searching and now she was here, starting over and building a life of her own. There was nothing but a wall standing between them.

He was a bit alarmed at how on edge he was, ever since he got to Seattle he was exceptionally nervous, but then again, Caroline Forbes always did make him feel that way. He was prepared to do whatever it takes to convince her to follow him and take her away to show her the world.

Caroline Forbes would finally be his.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, guys! Please, _please_ feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S. If you're wondering, this is the introduction of the story, the prologue, so to speak. It's kind of in Klaus' perspective right now because we want to introduce his arrival into the city and get what he's feeling before he meets with Caroline. The chapters from then on will be in her perspective.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the positive reviews! This chapter our lovely couple will finally be reunited. But it doesn't go so smoothly. But when is Klaroline ever a smooth sail? Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch!" Caroline Forbes huffed as she accidentally pricked her finger, dropping the thorny rise that she held in her hand. She examined her hand, watching the wound as it instantly healed on it's own and slowly disappearing as if it was never there.

This was normal for someone like her, a vampire, to heal quicker than most humans. It was one of the perks of being immortal, after all. She grabbed the remaining roses beside her and double checked to see if she trimmed off all the thorns. Placing them in a glass vase, she arranged them until she was satisfied with how it looked. She reached over the counter, taking a roll of pink ribbon and tying it around the vase, forming a bow at the front.

"Almost done," she murmured to herself. Grabbing a stationary card and a pen, she duplicated the message given to her. "Dear Clara, Happy Birthday to the best person in the whole world. I care about you the most. Love, your husband Steven," Caroline recited the words aloud as she wrote them down, snorting at how predictably cliché and cheesy the message was. It didn't matter though, she still had to complete the order whether she liked it or not. Tying the stationary on the vase, she slid it across the counter where all the completed orders were placed.

"Mr. Erickson's order is done?" a voice calls out from behind her and Caroline spun in her chair to see her boss, Emily Brustman coming out of the back room, her long auburn hair tied in a messy braid. She was holding a large brown box full of fresh flowers delivered in the morning.

Emily was the owner of the flower shop, hence the name "Emily's Flowers". Caroline had met her four years ago in a coffee shop downtown. Emily was on the phone with a party planner who cancelled last minute and party planning was Caroline's specialty, so naturally, she had to intervene. She did a great job, of course and they became best friends ever since.

"Steven?" she points to the flowers. "Yes, it'll be sent to the 'best person in the whole world' tomorrow," Caroline laughs, her fingers air quoting the words she had written down on paper.

"Hey, he's one of our regulars," Emily snorted, "he can't possibly think up anything new when he literally sends every single person he knows flowers. His wife, his mom, his grandmother, his boss. She inhaled, "but that's okay, they're pretty damn good flowers, I think," she winked.

"I know, thank you so much Mr. Erickson for paying me so that I can keep my job!" Caroline cried dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air.

Emily shook her head with a chuckle as she dropped the box of flowers in the corner. She watched as her friend struggled to find a place to put the box. The shop was a tiny one and they had a variety of flowers, practically more than the store could handle. Emily might just be a robot, Caroline thought, wondering how she was fitting all of these flowers into one tiny shop and still managing to make it look presentable. It looked like a rainforest had filled their store with flowers, but the large windows reminded you that you were still in a flower shop.

She watched as Emily disappeared into the back room and Caroline turned back to her work.

Since the day they met, Caroline had been working for Emily as their flower shop's permanent party planner and organizer. But she also did other things, like greeting the customers and explaining which flower was what. She took orders, put bouquets together, sent them out, and took new orders after that. Pretty much everything to support her friend. She worked five days a week so her job was pretty repetitive, but she got weekends off so she wasn't complaining.

Although she inherited her parent's money, she decided that working was the one thing she should do once she settled into Seattle. She felt like it was the first step to starting a new life and keeping herself productive. It was a privilege to inherit her parent's money but she would go completely insane if she stayed at home all day doing nothing.

But honestly, she was happy and content, and doing what she loved. That was all that mattered.

She hummed a happy tune as she heard a chime, a signal to let them know that there was a customer coming into the store. The front door swung open and she felt the cool air from outside brushing her skin.

"Hi! Welcome, how—" Caroline began to say as she looked up, greeting the customer with her usual cheery voice.

She would have dropped the vase in her hands if it weren't for her vampire death grip. But the words were left hanging off her mouth as Caroline's eyes widened and her smile faltered. Shocked to see who the man walking into the store was, she hadn't thought about him in years, but seeing his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes again had made it seem nostalgic, as if she had just seen him yesterday.

You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Five years didn't seem that long now that she had forever to live, remembering the words he spoke to her that day when she turned eighteen but was doomed to be stuck at seventeen forever. The day she was given a choice between life or death, and she chose the latter. He gave her a chance to live again. Right now, she would have been twenty-three as a human, but now she was still stuck as a teenager, but a living breathing, immortal teenager. Technically, being a teen didn't necessarily mean she would have a brain of one, or be in high school forever. She was twenty-three and she would do things real twenty-two year olds did.

"Caroline..." his words came out soft, but it was enough to make her flinch.

It's been so long since she heard her name spoken in that way. The gentleness in the way he said it, the affection, like her name was too fragile for words. No one in Seattle spoke to her with such nostalgic warmth and the memories of the past rapidly flashed through her mind, her friends, her family.

She recalled the days when he would pursue her, always so determined to seduce her into indulging in his little games. She was too smart though, but she played along with him anyways, her curiosity getting the better of her. He was persistent and she could never shake him, even when she rejected him so many times. So when he finally decided to leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans, she gave him one chance. It was a first and last, she decided. A huge part of her was relieved that she didn't have to deal with him anymore, but she caught herself a couple of times, wondering what she could have had with him. She wished that he would just come back again and sweep her off her feet. But that fantasy has faded away a long time ago. She left all that behind in Mystic Falls.

He was still as handsome as ever, the effects of being an immortal hybrid, of course. Caroline wouldn't lie about that. He wore the same style of clothing he did back then: a black leather jacket, a henley shirt and black pants matching his black boots. It fit so much with his dark personality. But she noticed the way he seemed to look so tired now, like he had gone through so much more in the past five years than he did in the past centuries.

She looked at him and they held onto each other's gaze. Those deep blue eyes that constantly followed her everywhere she went. There was a flash of such longing and tenderness in his eyes that it hurt Caroline. There was a silence in the room, heavy tension filling the air and it was making it harder for Caroline to breath. It was all too sudden, him being here. Why here? Why now? She could see that he wanted to say something as well, his eyes pleading for her to say something, swallowing instead of speaking.

They say nothing to each other for a long time, but instead he held her gaze so strongly that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. What was there to say? All these years of isolating herself from her friends, her past, was all for nothing. She got way too comfortable because now it was coming back to haunt her. He was here to haunt her.

"What—" she finally manages to say.

"Welcome! How may we help you?" Emily's voice calls out behind her, snapping Caroline out of whatever daze she was in and she spun on her heels, breaking eye contact with Klaus.

Emily jumped out from behind the counter to greet him with the same tone Caroline had spoken, but she noticed Emily's eyes widen slightly, her eyes flickering from Caroline and back to the man in front of her.

"Hi, did you need help finding anything?" Emily asked curiously in a high pitched voice as she twirled her hair in her finger and gave him her sweetest smile. Caroline's brow arched as she watched her friend attempt to flirt with Klaus, walking over to him and batting her eyelashes. She usually did this when she saw a hot guy coming into the flower shop. She hoped that they were buying flowers for their mothers and not their girlfriends. It amused her to see her friend trying to flirt with this man who would most definitely not fall for her tricks.

But Klaus never took his eyes off of Caroline and it was making her suffocate.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to your friend here," he smiles and she knows it's directed at Emily and not her because it was one of those sardonic smiles he used to give to her friends when he could care less about them and he was more interested in her.

"Oh," Emily's smile drops and she steps away from him.

"I hope you don't mind, love," he finally turns to her, wearing a smirk that reminded her of the old Klaus.

"No, go ahead," Emily replies coolly as she smiled back, probably hiding her humiliation, Caroline thought as she watched her friend walk back to the counter. She turned her back to them, but Caroline knew her friend was listening in on their conversation.

Caroline walks over to him, careful not to let Emily hear them.

"What're you doing here?" she asks him in a harsh whisper and she wishes that she had something better to say to him, but here she was, asking him the same question she always did when he popped back into her life unannounced.

He doesn't reply to her at first and it made Caroline nervous. She was already afraid of being the first one to speak and his silence was making her really uncomfortable.

"It's good to see you," he finally says with a smirk and it makes her blush because it was the same egotistic and wickedly handsome grin he wore that he knew would sent shivers up her spine.

"What do you want?" she glares, ignoring the angle he was using to flirt with her.

"What do you think, Caroline?"

She doesn't know how to answer this, instead she crosses her arms and silently presses for him to continue.

"Of course I came back for you," he sighs like it's the most obvious thing in the world and she's the only one who didn't understand.

"You promised you wouldn't come back," she intervened, remembering their mutual agreement years ago when she finally gave into her own desires, when he promised her that if she admitted to him about her feelings for him, he would leave her alone for good.

"I did," Klaus shrugs and admits casually, "but suppose I broke that promise..."

"No, you don't get to do that," she fussed, placing her hands on her hips, "You aren't allowed to just go and promise me something like that and then break it whenever you feel like it."

"I presume you think that I am a man of my word, sweetheart," he smirks and she wanted to slap the smug look off of his face.

"No, I don't, but I would think that you would keep a promise like that to me."

His smile drops and she knows that he feels bad for disappointing her because he probably never thought about it that way. "Caroline—"

"No, Klaus," her voice lowering down to a whisper she knew only he could hear, "I never got the chance to live my life as a human, it stopped when Katherine changed me into this," she gestured to herself. "Right now, I finally have the chance to become an adult, to live life like a normal, boring human being without the baggage that comes with Mystic Falls."

He laughed and it was that amused chuckle he always gave her that really pissed her off.

"What, you think that's funny?"

"I am merely appalled that you honestly desire such a simple lifestyle, love. Where is the Caroline Forbes I used to know?"

She notices the genuine concern in his voice, that there might be a possibility that the girl he knew and cared about in that small town is gone and that he was too late. Maybe he is. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"You deserve so much more, Caroline. More than this," he gestured to the small flower shop, "you've moved from one small town to another. You aren't discovering the world, you're regressing and being swallowed by it."

She was appalled that he would actually insult her like this, her lifestyle. If this was his way of trying to convince her, he was doing a crap job at it.

"And what, you think I'm suddenly gonna drop everything and leave my life to be with you?" her voice was rising, and she was practically on the verge of yelling at him now. The frown on her face deepening.

"What are you so angry about?"

"It took you five years, Klaus!" She screeched and she couldn't stop herself from spewing out her real feelings. Emily could hear her now, but she could care less. "Five years to find me and now all of a sudden you want me to stop my life so that I can run away with you?"

"Well, yes," he shrugged, giving her an easy answer and she knew that it was the simple truth.

Klaus was a selfish man who was detached from his family for centuries. His whole life he's been alone and bitter while his heart grew resentful towards others and there was so much hatred and darkness in him. But Caroline noticed that there was much more to him. She saw the good in him. He was gentle and passionate, his whole life all he wanted was someone's loyalty. Klaus wanted love, her love.

He wanted her.

And she's never gotten that from anyone else. She was always the second choice to everyone. She was never loved the way she wanted to be loved. He was the first person to pursue her with just Caroline completely in mind. He wanted her heart, her body, her soul. Klaus wanted all of her.

She shakes her head at the idea when he begins to speak again. "Look. There is so much more you don't know. I can explain. I—"

"Sorry, but I've moved on and so should you."

"Caroline—"

"Goodbye, Klaus."

She hoped that he was the same person in the past who respected her and what she wanted. And she thinks that he might be because he doesn't reply to her. Instead, he nods and there is a tight-lipped smile plastered on his face, to show her how frustrated he was with the way the conversation had turned. And she was too, but she made sure not to let him see it.

He spun on his heels and walked towards the door. She watched as the little bell chimed while the door opened and he walked past it. Caroline didn't notice that she was holding her breath until he was out of her peripheral vision before she let out a loud sigh. He was gone and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her wonder whether this was the last time she was going to see him. Klaus had given her yet another chance to see the world and she rejected him again. It had been ages since she'd seen a familiar face and she was disappointed that it didn't go so smoothly.

"Well, that could have gone better," Emily appeared behind her again and Caroline didn't bother to reply. "What was up with that? You two fight like an old married couple," Emily nudged her friend with her elbow, her own way of asking if she was okay.

"Ugh," was all Caroline could come up with.

"Hey, I'm sorry, if I had known that was your ex, I would not have flirted with him like that," she blushed and the horrified look on her face told Caroline that she did feel terrible about ogling Klaus in front of her.

"Em, it's okay, no worries. He isn't my ex, he's—" Caroline paused, seriously thinking about her answer. She really didn't know what he was. He wasn't her boyfriend, and he certainly wasn't her friend, not anymore, not after they had sealed the deal in the woods that day, "—just someone I know."

"Okay," she shrugged, "but you cannot just keep that hottie all to yourself. Seriously, that accent!" she sighs like when they're at home watching a chick flick and the super hot actor in the movie takes his shirt off.

She laughed, relieved that Emily was so carefree about everything. Even though she didn't understand the situation, she always tried to lighten the mood to make Caroline feel better.

"Who is he, anyways?"

"It's a long story, Emily. I don't think I have the energy to open up that can of worms," Emily rubbed her friend's back, hoping to relieve some of the stress that Caroline was feeling.

"Don't worry, when we get home I'm gonna open up a bottle of red wine and you'll be giving me the deets by your second glass," she winked.

* * *

**Boy, wasn't that a heated conversation between the two of them? But it won't be the last! Thanks again for reading and please, critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated! I would LOVE to hear some of your guys' ideas. See you next chap! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back at it again! I'm so sorry that it took me literally two years to update but I am in the process of transferring to a four year college. Plus, I had no motivation to write this story whatsoever. I have like two more stories that I haven't finished, but I'll try my best to get back on it.**

* * *

Once they both got home to their apartment, Caroline just couldn't seem to keep her friend in the dark anymore. It was like she needed to get all her frustrations out. It was hard when you've been keeping a secret for so long. She just had to tell Emily the whole story of how her and Klaus met.

Well, "whole story" was an overstatement. She decided that it would be better to keep her friend halfway in the dark instead and left the part out about Klaus being a homicidal maniac who tried to kill her friends several times. Also the fact that he killed her ex-boyfriend to bring him back from the dead to become his hybrid slave. Then, proceeded to kill his mother out of anger to soothe his bruised ego but spared his life anyways because Caroline had asked him to. How romantic, she thought to herself.

She felt that it was in her friend's benefit to keep that part of her life out of their conversations. She definitely didn't need to know that her best friend who she'd been living with for years was a ruthless immortal vampire who could kill her in a snap. Caroline did _not _want to put her friend through all that. After getting to know Emily, there was no way she'd believe in anything such as vampires or immortality. She'd just laugh in her face and tell her she's been over analyzing Twilight too much.

Instead, she lied about their story. Klaus, how he was the bad boy who moved into their small town. And her, the sweet little captain of the cheer leading squad. He constantly chased after her, even though he knew that she had a boyfriend. No one approved of their relationship because she was in high school and he was way older. Eventually he moved to New Orleans and she never heard from him until today. It was so cliché, but it was better than the truth. And it wasn't like her story wasn't somewhat true. Luckily, Emily didn't press for answers any longer and instead they fell asleep on the couch after watching _Notebook_ and drinking a few glasses of red wine.

Caroline woke up the next morning to find that Emily was gone and had sent her a text, "Hey, Care! There's some pop tarts in the oven. Left to check up on the shop, I'll see you there! xoxo" She threw her phone on the couch and yawned. Stretching her arms in the air, she massaged her shoulders to relieve some of the aches in her muscles from sleeping on the couch. She looked at the clock and realized what time it was and she headed for the shower to get ready for work.

()()()()

Caroline shut her car door as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. During her shower, she had felt a tinge of guilt from what had happened between her and Klaus the day before. Being there in person had stirred up a few emotions from the past. Klaus came all the way from New Orleans to find her and all she could do was be a total bitch to him. It all happened so fast, how else would she have reacted? For him to come into her life all of a sudden, after all this time? Caroline had been living too comfortably, she realized. It was going to happen eventually and she was going to have to face it sooner or later. And she thought she had picked the perfect place, quiet, doesn't draw too much attention, but still chic enough to be a city that keeps up with the trend. There was _no _way she was going to live in some rural area with no wifi or television.

She walked by the window to see Emily organizing the flowers with a smile. She looked up and waived at Caroline who did the same. She could see that there were a few customers already shopping for flowers. The bell tinkled as Caroline walked in and she walked up to Emily.

"Hey Em, sorry that I overslept! Or actually over _showered_, I had a lot on my mind," Caroline apologized with a laugh.

"Caroline," Emily sang in her usual perky voice, "someone is here to see you!" Emily smiled and pointed behind Caroline, making her spin on her heels and jump in surprise at the man smirking in front of her.

"Klaus! W-what're you doing here?" Her question came out more of a surprise than annoyance, very aware of how close he was to her.

"Come now, Caroline. Did you honestly believe that I would leave after finally finding you all this time?" He knew exactly how much personal space he was invading, but that didn't bother him as he stepped even closer to her, taking up whatever space was left until they were face to face. His smirk grew even wider when her eyes fell on his lips and he watched her blush bright red. Dammit Caroline, get it together, _don't_ fall for his tricks. Remember, _you're too smart to be seduced by him._

"How'd you find me, anyways?" she asked as she stepped back, crossing her arms in front of her. Caroline watched in the corner of her eye as Emily shook her head with a smile and walked into her office before closing the door. Bless her friend for giving them a little bit of privacy, she hadn't told Klaus yet about the secret she was keeping from her friend. It would be awkward for her to hear something about the past that she hadn't told her yet. She looked back at Klaus as she waited for his answer.

"Well you see, as I arrived in Mystic Falls, I happened to visit your house and was surprised to find out that you were no longer living there. A family I did not recognize was occupying it instead." Caroline ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, that..before I left Mystic Falls I sold the house to another family and decided that if I was going to leave Mystic Falls for good, I might as well get rid of everything that had to do with it. So, I gave them the deed to the house," she shrugged. If she wanted to get rid of her past, she was going to get rid of it for good. That house was just a painful reminder of all the awful and unpleasant things she had to endure. Sometimes, she wished she could have just burned the house down, but in the end, she didn't have the guts to do it.

"Also," Klaus disrupted her thoughts, "I ran into your friends Bonnie and Elena," He watched Caroline's expression change by the mention of their names, her eyes widening and her body tensing up.

"Oh?" Caroline pursed her lips, an unpleasant look gracing her face, "And what'd they say?"

"From what they've told me, you have not filled them in on your exact locations," Klaus offered, "they told me they had no idea where you were and where you'd gone."

"As if they actually care," she scoffed.

"They were very worried about you, you know," he informed her, baiting her a little into giving him the answers he needed to understand why she'd left all those years ago.

"Yeah? If they're so worried about me, where are they now?" she gestured around her, "It's been five years and it's pretty _clear _they don't give a crap about me!" she finally addressed. Caroline felt relieved to finally get her anger out on her friends.

"They said you didn't want to be found," Klaus chipped in, noticing that a few people were watching them.

"But that shouldn't have stopped them, Klaus. I gave them a chance to find me, and they didn't even try," she shook her head and allowed the tears of anger to flow out. "Look, you're the very first person to look for me, okay?" She confessed with a sad smile. It took everything in Klaus' being to not take her away from all the pain she was going through, to take her to New Orleans now and ease her aching heart.

"Shh, it's alright, love," he held the small of her back as he moved them to the far end of the store, where customers could not watch Caroline cry. He continued to question her in a hushed voice.

"So this is why you left, why you ran?" he treaded cautiously. She looked up at him as she wiped her tears away and he noticed the painful look in her eyes that told him that there was more to it than just the disagreement she had between her friends.

"After you left, everything got worse. Silas killed Bonnie's dad and hurt a lot of people. Those stupid travelers took control of Mystic Falls and practically killed off each and everyone one of us. They almost killed my friends, Damon was nearly killed."

It didn't bother Klaus at all that Damon's life was put in danger. If anything he deserved it, and Klaus would never deny Damon of his death.

"Elena, was too busy being pulled around by the Salvatore brothers and when Stefan died, Damon was too hurt to mourn so he left. She completely lost it when Damon was gone and she went off the rails. Elena turned off her emotions and almost destroyed the town. I couldn't handle it anymore, but I still did what a best friend would do and I stuck with her through the end."

"How did Stefan die?" Klaus thought aloud, he was a bit shocked that Stefan was the one who would be killed between the two brothers. Damon had more enemies than his brother and no matter what, he always thought Stefan would see through till the end.

"An old acquaintance of Damon's," Caroline answered, "he wanted to take revenge on Damon so he did what he thought would hurt Damon the most and that was pull Stefan's heart out of his chest. It was brutal, he did it in front of him too. Bonnie did her best to bring Stefan back, but she couldn't do it."

Caroline swallowed as she continued the next part.

"After the travelers took over every human in Mystic Falls, they were using them to kill off the vampires," she croaked, "one of the travelers were in my mother's body and she was fighting this one vampire," she hoped he didn't hear her voice crack and she cleared her throat as she continued, "who got close enough to rip her throat out," the tears started flowing again and she felt Klaus grabbing her shoulders to pull her to his chest. She closed her eyes, relieved to finally let it all out to someone who knew her situation. She got drunk a few years ago at a bar and told the woman next to her everything that had happened and the woman thought she was crazy, so she had to compel her to forget. It was careless of her and she made sure to never do that again.

Klaus began stroking her hair and urged her to continue. She blushed at the thought of him comforting her like this. It reminded her of those times when he would feed her his blood and he would take care of her until she had regained her strength.

"After that, I had nothing left for me in Mystic Falls. It was painful to live life there everyday, knowing that there was no one I could care enough to stay. It was either shut off my emotions, or leave that place for good. I _definitely_ didn't want to shut off my emotions," she shook her head at the thought. She was surprised that it didn't hurt much to talk about it as she thought it would, yes she still felt the pain of losing her mother, but it felt good to vent about it to someone.

"You wanted to be found...didn't you, Caroline? You could have easily gotten a witch to cover your tracks, but you wanted your friends to find you," Klaus whispered to her and which she nodded in return.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied and as her eyes fluttered open, she caught Mr. Erickson and a few customers watching them, murmuring to each other.

Caroline pulled herself away from Klaus and cleared her throat. "So yeah, that's pretty much why I'm here," she laughed nervously, looking around as the customers scrambled away and went back to the flowers. Klaus followed her line of sight and stepped away from her with a smirk which he received a playful slap on the chest for.

"Seriously, remember what I said? I'm _not _trying to draw attention!"

"Sorry," he held his hands up with a laugh.

"Well, I gotta help these customers out," Caroline explained lamely, "you know, it's my job and all."

"You might even have to compel a few of them to forget what they just saw," he added, "you don't want to start rumors now, do you?"

"Stop! I'll see you later," she pushed him playfully as he turned around and headed toward the door.

"Thank you!" she blurted and he spun on his heels, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She was embarrassed at how eager she was to know his answer.

She watched as his lips pulled up into that wicked grin of his, "For you, anything," he said before walking out of the shop.

* * *

**Yay! Finally a KC moment! I've been wanting a scene like this for so long, hopefully it's up to your standards? I tried my best for it to just be through Caroline's perspective, but it's too hard not to reveal how Klaus feels about her. Ugh, I hope I do them justice for the whole fic. **

**And if you guys have problems or opinions on anything, _please _I'd love to know what you think! It would certainly help with the next chapter!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
